


A Stolen Heart

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Empress x Emperor, F/M, Haru Week Day 4- Interactions/Relationships, NSFW, Valentine's Day Tribute for Yusuke x Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: I admit that I really did try to keep this clean but it was a real struggle fam. Fluff is not my strong suit. I think it should be said that I have had a difficult time trying to pick which pair I wanted to do for this prompt. Might do one for another pairing at some point but considering how hard it was for me to come up with something decent that  I would be proud of. So I changed the pairing I was gonna do for this.  Hence, why this is late. D: I hope this is quality content that is acceptable to you all!Also! I apologize for the spacing here. For some reason, no matter what I do, the spacing is weird for this one. I've edited it several times to fix it and it just stays jumbled. I'm sorry if this is hard to read! D:~Xixi





	A Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I really did try to keep this clean but it was a real struggle fam. Fluff is not my strong suit. I think it should be said that I have had a difficult time trying to pick which pair I wanted to do for this prompt. Might do one for another pairing at some point but considering how hard it was for me to come up with something decent that I would be proud of. So I changed the pairing I was gonna do for this. Hence, why this is late. D: I hope this is quality content that is acceptable to you all!
> 
> Also! I apologize for the spacing here. For some reason, no matter what I do, the spacing is weird for this one. I've edited it several times to fix it and it just stays jumbled. I'm sorry if this is hard to read! D:  
> ~Xixi

Haru could feel the heat from her cheeks rise to her ears. Standing in front of the mirror for a clothing store, Haru stood beside Ann as she wore a bright pink dress that was sleeveless. The height of the skirt came several inches above her knees.  
“Maybe I should wear leggings or something under this.” Haru quickly suggested.  
Ann looked at her friend then back to the mirror. “What?! Are you kidding?! Heck no! You look gorgeous! You have amazing legs girl! No need to hide them. Besides, I’m sure he’ll love to see you show them off.” she teased, nudging her arm.  
Haru groaned, looking down at her figure. This dress showed off far too much of herself than she was comfortable with. “I-I don’t know..This looks like something that should be worn in the bedroom or something..”  
Ann crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, if you aren’t comfortable wearing this, you do n’t have to. But you did say you wanted help wearing something special for tonight. You’re going to be spending the night with Yusuke, right? Live it up, girl! Just..be yourself. “  
Haru shifted uncomfortably in the dress. “But is this really the best choice?”  
Ann gave a groan. “Trust me, you’ll be fine. Coming from someone who almost had to pose for one of his paintings, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  
Haru’s eyes lit up. “You were going to be one of his models? Ann-chan! You’re so lucky!”  
The blonde rolled her eyes. “Not really. It was a rather..complicated time, to be honest. A-Anyway! We should be focusing on you, not me!” Ann placed her hands on Haru’s shoulders. “I think a shawl would look great with this and maybe a bit of make-up to add some color. Do that and I’m sure you’ll be able to knock his socks off.” she teased, giving her friend a playful wink.  
Haru squished her cheeks in desperation to push aside her anxiety for the evening. She was such a nervous mess!  
“Ngh..Ann-chan! I don’t know if I can do it tonight. I-I mean tonight is important but..what if..”  
“Ah-ah! No doubting yourself! You’ll be fine! Trust me and yourself. You’ve got this.”  
Haru opened her mouth to protest before she was shoved into the dressing room once more as Ann giggled. “Less talking, more dressing girl! We gotta get you ready for tonight!”  
“B-but what about you? Don’t you have plans for Valentine’s Day?”  
“I do..but I can get ready later. Besides, this is what friends are for, right? Helping them get ready for dates!”  
– Later That Evening –  
Haru wore the dress she tried on earlier that day with Ann, wearing a light layer of pink lipstick and matching eyeshadow to bring out her eyes. She clung to her coat in one hand while holding a bag of take-out miso noodles for her and her date in the other. Ever since she got off the phone with Yusuke, she learned that he had a late night class and wouldn’t be in till later but she was welcome to make herself at home in his dorm room, as his roommate was out for the week due to an internship.  
He had given her directions to his room and made the mention that he would be there as soon as possible. It took her a moment to navigate through the campus, but she eventually found his room. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. Pushing the door open, she felt around the doorway for the light.  
“Here, allow me.”  
Haru felt an arm snake from around her, pulling her close to whoever was behind her as a hand reached for a light switch that was several inches from where her own hand was. She jumped a bit before relaxing, seeing Yusuke behind her. A hand rested over her racing heart, causing her to giggle out her nervous jitters.  
“Oh my goodness! You startled me, Yusuke!”  
He couldn’t help but feel slightly amused, chuckling softly. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to scare you. Do you require assistance with anything else?”  
She shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. “Nope! I should be good. Thank you very much though.”  
Nodding, he released Haru so she could travel further into the dorm. Walking in, Haru made her way to the small eat-in kitchen. Carefully setting the take-out containers on a counter, she looked up for a moment to see Yusuke carry a few of his art supplies with him inside. She watched for a moment as he carefully placed his supplies on a shelf and put away a few books he had with him.  
Haru could feel the nervous knots and butterflies in the pit of her stomach bundle tighter. Yusuke was a great friend and was one of the few people whom she felt comfortable talking about her personal problems with. The pair often spent late nights bouncing artistic ideas off of one another – be it for one of his paintings or a recipe that she was working on. Even after Akira left to head back home, they kept in contact with one another.  
She treasured those talks with him and felt a connection of sorts while she spent time with him. Haru quickly turned her attention to the table when he turned to face her direction. She carefully shrugged off her coat, draping it over one of the chairs by a small card table.  
Carefully, she patted down the ends of her dress before turning towards the kitchen to look through the cupboards for bows for them. She then carefully divided the noodles for them, thankful as ever that the plastic containers kept the noodles warm. Reaching inside the bag, she took out two pairs of chopsticks from them both, setting one bowl on the opposite side of the table for Yusuke.  
Once everything was set on the table, Haru cleared the trash from the table while Yusuke moved behind her for a moment to get bottles of water for them both. She uttered a soft ‘thank you’, before taking a seat, sitting across from him.  
For a few minutes, they ate in silence as she busied herself with her own thoughts, not eating much. Yusuke took note, raising a brow as he lowered his own chopsticks in favor of reaching a hand out to her.  
“Is everything alright? You seem awfully quite tonight..”  
“Hm? Oh – um..y-yes. I just have a lot on my mind. So much has happened today..”  
“Well, I’m willing to lend an ear if you need one, Haru.”  
She lowered her own chopsticks, slowly looking towards him. “ I managed to officially stand up against my fiance – ex-fiance, and have approval from his father about the nulled arrangement. I think I will be able to sleep easier now that I don’t need to worry about that creep lurking over my shadow or messaging me. His father didn’t seem too pleased with how he was treating me and in front of the press no less.”  
“That’s wonderful news, Haru. You are certainly better off without that nuisance. I can only imagine that you handled him with class.”  
A faint smile crept to the corner of her lips. “I made an attempt to at least..which brings up the other thing I had on my mind. Uhum..I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something..”  
He leaned back in his chair, studying Haru’s appearance for a moment. “Does it have anything to do with your current attire?” A small smile formed over his lips. “ I must say, that dress is quite flattering on you and the make-up you’re wearing is aesthetically pleasing to the eye.”  
At this point, Haru’s cheeks were matching the shade of pink of her dress. She shifted her gaze, reaching for her bottle of water. After taking a long sip of the bottle, she could still feel her cheeks burn and his gaze on her.  
“Uhum..well, I–uhum..was going to ask, now that I officially have no legal obligation to be with anyone, that I want spend my time with you? That is if you want to of course–!” she uttered quickly. Gods, she felt like such a mess.  
“I wouldn’t mind. You are pleasant company and I enjoy talking to you. I see no reason why not. So long as neither of our busy schedules are conflicting.”  
Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest, faint tears of joy slipping from the corners of her eyes. “That’s..wonderful news! I’m so relieved.”  
Haru reached for her chopsticks, taking a few bites of her food, only to look up and find that Yusuke was still looking at her. For some reason, the way he looked at her made her feel as if she was a sheep being eyed by a sly silver-tongued fox. The heat over her cheeks rose to her ears, slowing sitting back in her seat.  
“Is there something wrong?”  
“I’m afraid so. I have never had the honor of painting you.”  
Her eyes went wide. “Um..really? Well..I don’t mind posing for you. Is there anything special you need me to do for your painting?”  
“For the moment, no.” He stood up from his seat, walking around the table and held his hand out to her. “Would you come with me, please?”  
Haru swallowed a dry breath, nodding as she took the hand that was offered to her. She was then led to a small workroom off the main bedroom area. By the looks of it, this room was meant for storage, as there were shelves that had boxes and bedding that was stored for the colder months. But it was large enough to have a canvas set up and a stool tucked away to a corner.  
Yusuke reached up for a string that turned on a bright light above them. He then released her hand, taking the aforementioned stool and setting it a few feet across from him.  
“Please take a seat Haru.”  
Nodding once more, she carefully sat on the stool as Yusuke made a picture frame of her with his fingers as he took a few steps back.  
“Picture perfect..” he purred with a satisfied grin.  
Haru laughed nervously, shaking her head. “I-I don’t know about that..but thank you.”  
She watched as he went to his blank canvas, taking out one of his pencils to make outlines of his new subject. Watching him look between her and his art made her feel nervous. She had never been a subject for someone’s art – let alone complimented for how she looked by the opposite sex. It was a new sensation that she wasn’t sure she was capable of getting used to.  
A few minutes after he finished his rough draft, Yusuke broke the silence once more. “Pardon me for being so forward but, may I ask why you decided to wear that dress this evening?”  
“Is there something wrong with it?”  
“No, though it is shorter than what I am used to seeing you wear. “  
She gave the edge of her dress an unconscious tug, though it was in vain. “Um..well, I asked Ann-chan if she could help me wear something special for tonight since it’s Valentine’s Day..and um..was hoping to impress you with the dress.”  
He paused in his work for a moment. “Ann assisted you with your dress? That certainly explains it. She has excellent tastes in clothing. Though..that does explain why many of my fellow classmates were handing out chocolates and cards this evening.”  
Yusuke placed his pencil down, watching as Haru lowered her head as her fingers were twisted within one another. She once again, found herself lost in her own thoughts as tinges of minor jealousy started to slowly surface. Haru soon felt a cool and lightly cup her right cheek as Yusuke kneeled in front of Haru.  
“What’s the matter Haru? I know that look. Something is troubling you..I can tell.”  
She slowly looked to Yusuke, “I guess I feel a bit jealous of all those that admire you here. It’s silly, really.”  
He gave a bemused chuckle. “Is that what you are worried about? You shouldn’t concern yourself with that. The most I received today was chocolate and that was from a teacher who was handing bags of it in the halls today. Besides, I only have one Valentine this evening and she is a notorious beauty thief.”  
Haru giggled at his comment, placing a hand over his. “You still remember that?”  
“How could I not? That code name spoke no lie for who you are, even in the Metaverse.”  
“Yusuke..! Y-you flatter me..!”  
He gave her a grin. “I only speak the truth.”  
Haru wasn’t sure what came over her but something in her whispered into her ear, claiming that getting closer to him was a wise idea. Unable to stop herself, she closed the distance between them, softly pressing her lips against his. A soft muffled moan left his lips, though it wasn’t in protest. In fact, he leaned further in, cupping her other cheek, drawing her closer for a longer kiss.  
Her heart beat rapidly as she held his hand tighter. He slowly pulled back, taking her hand in his, planting a soft kiss on the back of her palm.  
“Do not doubt your worth or beauty. Though I am quite proud of my own artistic skill, I fear I may not be able to capture all of your beauty in a single painting.”  
“Y-you’re being modest..”  
“I hardly think so. Though I wonder, do you think you would be comfortable posing nude for me?”  
Her cheeks were easily a darker shade of red than before as she was lost for words for a few moments. “N-nude..?! May I ask why?”  
“To capture all of your beauty, of course.” He saw that she was mulling over the idea, unsure how to respond. Yusuke gently reached over to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear. “It’s okay if you say no. I merely wished for permission to see all of you but I understand if you wish to decline. Making you uncomfortable is the last thing that I would desire.”  
She could feel her heart skip several beats, nodding. “It’s okay. I’m just nervous..that’s all. I’ve never done anything like this before.”  
“That’s alright. There’s a first for everything.”  
Haru gave him a nod, feeling around the back, only to frown as she found that she had a difficult time with the zipper. “Can I have some help with the back please?”  
Returning the nod, he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, slender fingers making their way up the silky material of her pink dress till he got to the zipper that held up her dress. She could feel shivers go down her spine as he carefully took hold of the zipper and dragged it down.  
“Than-” Haru’s words were cut off as Yusuke leaned in to close the distance between them. This time, he was taking the initiative, albeit, slowly. His kiss was soft as his free hand held her cheek. Haru found herself closing her eyes, trusting herself with him as he teased her bottom lip with his tongue. Opening her mouth wider, she granted him permission to proceed further as his tongue rolled over her own, moaning softly into her.  
The hand that held her zipper trailed up her back once more, teasing the bare skin of her back with the tips of his fingers till he found her bra strap. Carefully, he removed the metal latches that held onto the delicate lace fabric. Once it was undone, she felt him carefully snake his fingers under the cuffs of her dress collar and lightly pulled it forward, making her moan softly.  
She shrugged off the dress from her shoulders so it could pool around her waist, followed by her pink lace bra. Regrettably, he broke from their kiss, taking her right hand as he stood for a moment, helping her up so she could dispose of her clothing. When she stood, the dress and bra both dropped down to her ankles, leaving her only in her dress shoes and matching lace undergarments.  
Haru wrapped an arm around her chest, feeling a chill that had less to do with the lack of clothing and more towards how exposed she felt. Yusuke kept his hold of her right hand, guiding her to do a small full body turn. He stopped her about halfway, her back facing him. Leaning into her, he placed his hands on her waist.  
“You have a lovely figure, Haru. It’s a shame I never had a chance to do this sooner.” He leaned in closer, kissing the nape of her neck as he trailed a single hand further down her waist, “Let me know if you want me to stop..” he whispered into her ear. “..I want nothing more than your comfort this evening.”  
Her voice was caught in her throat. She couldn’t force herself to speak or say anything intelligent. All she could do was nod as she made a soft confirming noise. “Mhnn..”  
He slid his hand further down into her garments, finding her slit, sliding a finger between the moist folds. The soft moan and hitch in her breath sounded like music to his ears. He added yet another, causing her to release her chest as one hand went over his while the other reached for his head, tangling her fingers between his dark locks.  
“Y-Yusuke…”  
He chuckled softly, kissing up her neck. “Go on Haru...Tell me what you want. There’s no need to be shy. It’s just the two of us..”  
She bit her lower lip, shocked and nearly ashamed at herself for admitting she would want to take part in anything sensual. “Please..g-give me more..” she stuttered out, tightening her grip on his hair.  
Haru couldn’t believe that she was doing something like this with Yusuke. Every inch of her skin felt like gooseflesh. Her legs trembled under her, threatening to buckle at the knees as her breathing continued to be caught in her chest.  
Yusuke took broken voice into account as he carefully assisted her with removing her lacy garment, allowing it to pool at her ankles once it reached to her knees. He took a moment to feel his way up her thigh, creasing her hip and up to her left breast. “So many magnificent curves. Truly a work of art.” he whispered into her ear.”  
If possible, her cheeks grew a brighter shade of red. She wasn’t sure how to reply to such a comment. Even if she did, he didn’t give her much of a chance to as he carefully removed his fingers from inside her, only to turn her around so that she was facing him. She looked up to him as he gave her the warmest smile, which only made her want to mirror it in return.  
He captured her lips for a brief second, smile still in place. “I feel I must confess something to you, Haru..” When she gave him a quizzical look, he pulled her closer to him as he ran a hand through fluffy hair. “When you mentioned that you wished to spend more time with me earlier, I found that I was going to be the luckiest man alive. Of all the palaces we have traveled through together; it would be foolish to not see you as a priceless treasure. We have been friends for, three years, I believe? We have a solid foundation as friends but I feel that something more may prove beneficial for us both.”  
She could only give a nod, feeling the grip of the knots in her stomach grow tighter.  
Yusuke’s smile only grew.”We have always been honest with one another and I feel it is only fair that I share how I feel about you.” He took both of her hands into his, kissing her knuckles. “You are a beautiful person, Haru – both inside and out. I often find myself undeserving of the kindness you show me. Alas..you do so on a whim. I’m eternally grateful for all that you have done for me. If you wish to be in a relationship with me, I would find myself honored to be at your side.”  
Haru broke into soft giggles, brushing away faint tears from the corner of her eyes. Her reaction, however, was lost on Yusuke. She shook her head. “Ah..f-forgive me. Its just..you’re doing this confession while I’m naked in a storage room and it makes it seem a bit silly.”  
He chuckled softly, “ I suppose you have a point. This isn’t exactly the most romantic setup. However, I do have something in mind that might.”  
Before she could ask what was on his mind, she found herself being lifted into his arms bridal style, making her cling onto his neck. She gave a soft squeak as he carried her back out to the room. The pair then spent a romantic evening together – best friends becoming lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna stop the prompt there. Now if there are enough people who are interested in reading more, I will add more to this. But for now, I will keep it as it is.


End file.
